


After the Scar

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Baby Harry, Gen, Motherhood, Pre-Book(s), Pre-Series, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia has a role, and no idea how to play it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Scar

**Author's Note:**

> The eighteenth installment of the Advent Calendar Drabbles. Most of the fics are titled with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from aut0 (aka my dad) who requested Harry sometime between acquisition of his scar and his 11th birthday. A confession: the drabble is actually reworked from one of my HP WIPs, which was meant to be a sequel to [Like Magic](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/azriona_and_talloaks/LM.html), which I co-wrote with talloakslady. But we never finished the sequel, and so its awesomeness will continue to be one of those things the world only wishes it knew about. Anyway, the only thing you need to know from that story is that when she was a little girl, Petunia’s favorite hiding place was in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry slept in a laundry basket filled with soft towels. Petunia could see the still-healing scar peek out from under his tousled, sweat-damp fringe. Dudley took a wobbling step and poked at his younger cousin with a chocolate-covered finger.

“No, Dudley,” said Petunia half-heartedly, running her fingers through the baby’s hair. 

Lily couldn’t be dead. She was magic, wasn’t she? If magic had killed her – how was Petunia meant to keep Harry from harm? 

The cupboard was safe and warm; the baby slept through Dudders’ prodding. Petunia wished he would wake, just so she could look into Lily’s eyes again.  
 


End file.
